


To The Rescue

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [8]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Jack has too cancel his date with Alex to babysit.Writing Prompt: Dealing with children
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 5





	To The Rescue

Writing Prompt: Dealing with children 

Jack couldn’t believe he had to cancel on his date with Alex to babysit. He couldn’t believe that his mom had done this to him. His mom had tickets for an event that she desperately wanted to go with her best friend, only her best friend had two children and no babysitter. So that was how Jack found himself sitting on the living room floor of Julie’s house. There were toys everywhere and two screaming four year olds running around him. Max and Sophie were cute twins, but Jack was over it and he had only been there for five minutes. He felt his phone beep and he pulled it from his pocket sighing when he saw Alex’s name pop up. 

“Who are you texting?” Sophie asked. She was wearing pink leggings and a flowery jumper, her blonde hair in pigtail plaits. Jack could imagine her as a teenager, she would definitely be one of the preppy girls, possibly a cheerleader. 

“Alex, my boyfriend.” Jack sighed. “My boyfriend who I should be with right now, but instead I’m here.” 

“My boyfriend is called Reece.” Sophie said and Jack wondered if it was possible for a four year old to sound dreamy. He pulled a face and went back to the text. It was Alex asking if he was surviving. Deciding to send Alex a photo he turned the camera on and pouted into the screen, only for Sophie to poke her head in the shot pulling a funny face. Jack sent the photo and looked at Sophie. “You are supposed to be playing with us. Let’s play princesses!” She squealed. 

“I don’t want to be a princess.” Max piped up. He was laying on his stomach, for some reason he too was wearing pink leggings but he had a monster jumper on, his hair pulled back from his eyes by an army camouflage head band. Jack thought he looked cool. In front of him he had his monster trucks and was crashing them into Sophie’s babies that were on the floor. It looked kind of violent but Jack was behind it. 

“Well why don’t we watch a film?” Jack reasoned. 

“No. Princesses!” Sophie declared. 

“I’mma stay here.” Max decided, Jack thought he saw an evil twinkle in his eye as he pushed the monster truck over the Barbie once more. Jack made a mental note to not mess with Max. 

Sophie was pulling Jack’s hand and before he realised what was happening he was sat on a pink princess bed, Sophie standing on his knees with something cold brushing over his face. Jack blinked and suddenly there was glitter everywhere and something pushed into his hair. 

“Oh Jacky! You’re the prettiest princess.” Sophie giggled and she jumped off his lap and grabbed a mirror. Jack gasped when he saw what the girl had done to him. He had bright pink lipstick smudged over his lips, glitter on his eyes and hair and a plastic tiara pushed into his fringe. He looked ridiculous. “It’s a shame my dress won’t fit you.” Sophie grinned, she was rummaging now in her closet and found a pink princess dress and pulled it on. 

“But the wand would be a cool accessory.” Jack laughed when he saw it and picked it from her desk and waved it around somewhat dramatically which made Sophie laugh more. 

The doorbell rang and Jack cursed, how was he supposed to answer the door when he looked like this? Shaking his head he made it to the hallway but Max had already answered it and Jack thought maybe he should tell him not to, or at least talk to his mom about it, but when he saw who was at the door all thoughts fell from his mind. 

“Alex?” Jack gasped.

“Alex?” Sophie asked, her head poking around Jack’s knee. “As in your boyfriend Alex?” She asked her arms crossing over her chest. 

“As in my boyfriend Alex.” Jack nodded. “Max you can let him in.”

Max who was standing by the door nodded and stepped aside. “Thanks buddy.” Alex smiled and Max pulled a face before going back to the monster trucks. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked excitedly and he rushed forward, for a minute forgetting about the glitter and lipstick. 

“Your mom messaged me.” Alex grinned. “She sent me money for pizza for all of us.”

“Pizza?” Max asked running back to Alex. 

“Pizza.” Alex smiled. 

“You…” Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Jack, we haven’t finished playing princesses yet.” Sophie pouted. 

“We can play more after dinner.” Jack smiled. “Come on princess Sophie you going to help order the pizza?” 

Seeming to like being given a task, Sophie nodded and ran back down to Jack, she held her arms up so Jack would pick her up which he did, propping her on his hip a little too naturally. As Jack and Sophie ordered the pizza Alex made his way back into the room with Max and the trucks. 

Max wasn’t very talkative but he did hand Alex one of his trucks so the older boy took that at his sign that he had made a friend. Jack and Sophie came back in. “Pizza is going to be here soon.” Sophie smiled and twirled around making the dress spin around. Sophie sat beside her brother and pulled her Barbies away, to Jack’s amusements she straightened up their heads and looked at Max with a scowl that only a sibling could do. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Jack grinned, he laid on the floor resting his head on Alex’s lap. “I can’t believe my mom gave you the address. I can’t believe she gave you money.”

“I can’t believe she only gave me twenty dollars for pizza.” Alex grinned. “This is more than the quiet night watching children movies that she described.” 

“We are a handful.” Sophie smirked. 

“I also can’t believe you’re wearing makeup.” Alex grinned. 

“Did you hear that princess Sophie? Alex here is feeling left out, after dinner he needs to be a princess too.” Jack grinned and Sophie nodded her head dramatically. 

“He won’t be as pretty as you.” Sophie smiled and she cuddled into Jack’s legs. 

The pizza came and Max asked if they could eat in the garden like a picnic, feeling like there was no harm in it Jack set up a little picnic blanket for them, with plastic cups of juice and they sat and ate their pizza. But then as soon as Max finished a few slices he wanted to run around, Sophie gave a knowing smile as if this was something her brother did a lot, and after the seventh round of the garden, Max declared he didn’t feel good and threw up his pizza. 

“Shit.” Jack cursed as he stared at the young boy who was now crying. 

“You said a very bad word. That’s not very princess like Jacky.” Sophie said tutting. 

“It’s okay, come on buddy, let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” Alex said and he picked Max up, not caring about the vomit on the young boy and led him through to the house and cleaned him up.

“This is why we don’t eat in the garden.” Sophie whispered and to Jack’s amusement started stacking the cups away. 

Jack nodded and cleaned up the sick before taking Sophie back inside. 

A little while later Alex had Max back downstairs, he was cleaned and now in a a monster onesie. His dark hair a mess on his head. “Feeling okay little man?” Jack asked. 

“Sorry for the sick.” Max whispered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jack smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“I have the makeup!” Sophie shouted and Max rolled his eyes and made his way back to his trucks. Sophie rushed over to Alex, pushing him down with some force on the sofa and climbing on his lap and decorating his face just like she had done Jack. Jack took photos of the whole process which made Max laugh. 

“Max your turn.” Sophie grinned. 

“No.” Max said shaking his head quickly. 

“I am so good at doing face paint. Do you want me to make you look like a monster?” Jack asked and Max thought about it before nodding his head excitedly. 

It took Jack ten minutes to find the face paint, because of course all children had it somewhere. Then another ten to transform Max into the coolest looking monster. This then turned into a mix of a princess party and monster ball where Jack blasted Blink from his phone and taught the twins all about moshing. 

Alex watched from the sofa as Sophie and Max held onto one of Jack’s legs each and he danced them around the room. He never thought Jack would be good with kids, he had never actually seen him with anyone younger than himself. But Alex was surprised at just how amazing Jack was with them. 

“Come on Alex.” Sophie giggled and she rushed over to him and pulled him up to dance too. 

“I think it’s time for stories and bed.” Jack said, he was exhausted. Julie had said to put them down around seven but surprisingly the evening was quite fun and it was almost eight. 

“Okay.” Max nodded. “Can we read the gruffalo?” He asked.

“For sure.” Jack nodded. “Lead the way monster. Though we should probably wash our faces first.” 

It was an easy bedtime. Jack had been dreading it. But he and Alex got them washed and in their pyjamas within ten minutes and they were sat on the floor between the two beds reading the gruffalo, both of the teenagers doing little voices making the twins laugh. Before the story had finished both of the twins were asleep and Jack tucked them in and then led Alex back down to the living room.

“You’re amazing.” Alex smiled, pulling him into his arms and pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

“Well I know, but why are you saying this?” Jack giggled. 

“With the twins, I don’t know why but I thought I would come in and you would be tied to a chair and they would be going crazy.” Alex chuckled.

“Well, maybe that would have happened if you hadn’t come. Did you see Max running over the dolls?” Jack laughed. 

“I did.” Alex smiled and he pulled Jack onto the sofa with him and kissed his lips softly.

“I should probably tidy up.” Jack sighed.

“In a minute. I just want to cuddle.” Alex smiled and Jack really couldn’t answer that, so he cuddled back into his boyfriend and set a reminder in his head to thank his mom for sending Alex his way and making what he thought would be a horrible night one of the best of his life.


End file.
